Elven Princess
by Alfa-kona
Summary: Lex is just an ordinary girl... or so she thought. When she winds up in Du Weldenvarden, she finds out she is more than anyone expected.
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon but I do own Lexiana and Zach.**

_Lexiana tore down the path of the forest. She had to get away... had to get away!_

~*~*~*~*

Lex woke with a start. It was only a dream, but it was always the same one. And like every night since she turned 14, a week ago it terrified her. She relaxed. She was sitting in her bed in her house and nothing was trying to get her. She reached up a hand to feel the pointed tips of her ears.

She sat in the darkness pondering her ears as she so often did. She had had them all her life (along with slanted eyes) and she liked them, but other kids avoided her and she used to be teased relentlessly, but she had learned to block them out. Besides Her family didn't mind , and neither did her one and only friend Zach. She could tell him almost anything, so she decided that tomorrow she would tell him about her dreams.

Satisfied, she lay back down and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*

**So what do you think? I know it's short, but I had to start somewhere. Please review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I couldn't get on my account until today. I hope you like it!

~*~*~

Lex walked across the noisy cafeteria to the table where Zach was sitting. Of course he was sitting with Shawn, Tyler and Maddie. They were nice, and Lex liked hanging out with them. She considered them her friends, but right now, she had to talk to someone she trusted with her life.

"Hey Lex," Zach said as she sat down. He beamed at her, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Well," Maddie said, "The boys are being pervs."

Lex laughed. "Aren't they always?"

"True. But Tyler really tipped the scales this time. We got to hear about the time me wore fishnets, a mini skirt, tank top, heels, and a bra that had water balloons in it. Then he danced around a pole on his tramp on camera. Then one water balloon popped."

"That child is messed up. Seriously." Lex kidded. She really liked Maddie. She was a total tom-boy and hung out with boys all the time. She joked that without Lex, she would have no girl friends.

"I am not!" Tyler protested.

"Of course not." Maddie said and patted his shoulder.

There was a silence while the kids ate their lunch. Then Tyler began singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Shawn joined in then Maddie, and finally Zach and Lex. On "walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans" they all cracked up. It was impossible not to, they were all off key and, heck, they were singing a little girlish song!

"We are so weird!" Shawn got out.

"I know!" Maddie gasped.

Lex couldn't say anything. She was just laughing too hard. For a minute she actually forgot what she was going to tell Zach.

* * *

Lex couldn't bring herself to ruin Zach's lunch, it was everyone's favorite period. So in History, she passed him a note. It read:

_Meet me the fountain. I have to talk to you._

_ Lex._

When she got a thumbs up from Zach, she raised her hand.

"Lex?" Mr. Slimm said.

"Um, can I get a drink?"

"Yes, don't bother with your all pass, it's right down the hall." She smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later, Zach popped out of Mr. Slimm's room and started walking towards her.

"Yeah?" he asked, "What's up."

Lex took a breath. She didn't want to recall her dream, but she didn't want to keep it to herself either. "I've been having this dream. In it, I'm in a forest, and I'm running from something. Something I'm sure is evil. Then I wake up. What's weird though is the forest. It's a pine forest and I have the feeling that I've been there before. That's happened to you right."

"Well, um, kinda, not really. Well actually, there was this one, I have had recently, it was when I first turned 14 I had it like, every night or something. I only have it every so often now though."

"What's it like?" Lex asked.

"Well I'm in this castleie thing, and there are a bunch of guys in a big room, and there was little shards of multicolored light all around the walls. There's some women too, they kinda look like you, but I can't remember their faces exactly. Except one. A little girl. She looks exactly like you, that I remember too, except her hair's different. It's like yours, long and wavy and everything but instead of red it's black."

"Woah, talk about vivid. Just like me? With the…" Lex trailed off and waved vaguely at the side of her head and her face. Zach knew that she ment her ears and eyes though.

"Yep."

After a pause, Lex spoke. "We should get back to class."

"Yeah. You go first."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO whadaya think? Pleeeaaase review, you know you wanna.

The lunch scene actually happened today in Reading, we're in Literature circles, and my group never does any work we just talk.:)

Tyler as Zach (there's actually a Zach in my class and Zach in the story isn't based off him)

Shawn as Shawn (I'm not very inventive)

Maddie as ME!! (Why bother changing a thing?)

Zach as imaginary

Lex as imaginary

This is your conscience: _review, Review, REVIEW!!!_


End file.
